Recently, various types of biosensors to perform bio-measurement on a semiconductor chip are developed. Examples of the biosensor include a biosensor that measures an ion concentration, a biosensor that measures light, a biosensor that observes the chemical behavior of a test substance by measuring the fluorescence intensity, and a biosensor that observes the activity of cells by measuring the electric potential.
On the other hand, in order to achieve a social system that enables people to live healthily and comfortably, studies to reveal causes and pathogenic mechanisms of the diseases and studies related to preventing or curing methods based on the above studies have been performed. Further, in order to reduce the risk of developing diseases, it has been suggested to collect and analyze information on the diseases revealed by the studies and information such as pathogenic factors in individuals, for example, congenital, postnatal, and lifestyle factors.
In such circumstances, there is a need for further development of the biosensor.